Natural gas is traditionally stored in a gaseous form in large volume salt caverns and aquifers to meet peak demand and ensure a secure supply. The gas is added to storage by compression, resulting in an increment in cavern temperature and an increment in cavern pressure. These increments in pressure and temperature increase compression costs. Gas storage is an important and valuable infrastructure used to fulfill the obligations of gas distribution companies to provide a reliable supply of gas. Storage provides supply security and the ability to balance supply and demand. Moreover, it allows companies to take advantage of seasonal price differences and to increase utilization of upstream pipeline capacity.